¿Que le paso a la oscuridad?
by Dani Ardila
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si edward no cumpliera su promesa cuando deja a bella y vuelve con ella a los pocos meses?¿Que pasaria?¿La historia cambiaria?----TERMINADA!----Proxima continuacion
1. ETERNA OSCURIDAD

MI PRIMERA HISTORIA!! JIJI ESPERO EH..RECIBIR CRITICAS COSTRUCTIVAS =D espero q guste

Que hubiese pasado si Edward no hubiera podido cumplir su promesa y vuelve con bella a los pocos meses…

3 MES DESPUES DE QUE EDWARD DEJA A BELLA

BellaPOV

"¡¡_NO NO LE HAGAS NADA!!! Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que tanto me había paralizado noche tras noche pero esta no era común ella...¡¡ELLA ESTABA MATANDO A EDWARD!! No, no le hagas nada repetía yo ya sin lagrimas de tanto llorar pero después de haber acabado con Edward se dirigía hacia mí con una mirada de suficiencia y los ojos rojos y grite, chichee y me retorcí hasta que…"_

Isabela swan cálmate fue todo un sueño no te preocupes fue un sueño solo un sueño me decía a mi misma entre sollozos mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración y me estiraba en mi cama

Desde la marcha de edw… Isabela swan no digas su nombre me recordaba a mi misma!!,desde la marcha de_ él_ se que me veía horrible pero ya no me importaba él se había llevado todo mi alegría, mis ganas de seguir viviendo y aunque había sopesado la idea de suicidarme no lo había hecho primero estaba Charlie y después la estúpida promesa que había hecho al desgraciado de Edward cullen o su nombre hizo doler mi cuerpo y me volví a enroscar en mi cama como lo hacía cada vez que sentía que el agujero volvía a abrirse.

Me describía a mi misma como una sombra en el desierto, de esas que ya a nadie le importan y para nadie son importantes, solo quería pasar desapercibida ¿¿mas?? Imposible creo.

Mis amigos ya no me hablaban, mi madre había venido por mí y mi padre ME HABIA QUERIDO ¡¡HOSPITALIZAR!! Empezaba a darme cuenta de que debería estar muy mal. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para mirarme en el espejo y me impacto mi propia imagen.

Mi cara estaba demacrada, estaba más delgada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, tenía las ojeras ya casi negras y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar posiblemente, tenía un aspecto espantoso parecía una zombi una sombra de lo que fui gracias a Edward cullen.

Me di cuenta que era caso perdido arreglarme así que simplemente volvió a mi agujero en el pecho el que me desgarraba y me dejaba en la inconsciencia a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Los días me pasan como una sombra en el desierto todos me ven pero nadie me presta la suficiente atención para saber que detrás de aquella mascara de dolor hay algo más un profundo secreto que me tiene donde está y detrás de todo hay todo un mar de ideas y sentimientos enterrados en el olvido y el abandono que ni yo misma aprecia ni yo mismo conserva por que los quiero borrar.

Aquellos recuerdos que me llenaban de alegría ya no existen se han borrado cundo de mi vida se fue Edward cullen.

Pero todos aquellos recuerdos amargos pero más los sentimientos que me embargan en este momento que me dejan con tristeza amargura y me dejan en el estado más perturbador el estado triste y vacio en el que no se siente no se ve más allá del propio problema que me carcome poco a poco.

Todos aquellos sentimientos necesitados por salir atropellándose por salir del cuerpo ya mentalmente muerto se chocan contra la perta cerrada buscan la salida pero puertas ventanas ni un diminuto agujero para salir ,solo yo en mi capa de sufrimiento devastada con mis propio caos interior consumiéndose poco a poco, gota a gota en mi eterna oscuridad!!


	2. UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA

EDWARD POV

Otro día mas, sin la razón de mi existir *suspiro* cuanto daría por estar con ella en este momento volver a acariciar su cara, sus cabellos, contemplar su hermoso ojos chocolate o al menos saber si se encuentra bien, si tiene a otra persona, pero no claro que no podía debía cumplir mi promesa por ella por su bienestar por su seguridad jajaja tremenda hipocresía, si su seguridad estuvo más afectada que nunca cuando me tope con ella…como pude hacerle esa promesa tan tonta "como si nunca hubiera existido" como no podía ser humano porque y comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas de nuevo.

Llevaba ya 3 meses en busca de victoria lo cual era una causa perdida NO ERA UN BUSCADOR!! Debía entenderlo pero no podía porque si empezaba a darme el tiempo de pensar sabia que sin dudarlo dos veces estaría a los pies de bella suplicado que me dejara entra en su vida y eso no iba a permitirle necesitaba estar distraído jaja como si eso fuera posible pero ahora me encontraba con mi familia en la nueva casa de Alaska.

toc toc toc

tocaron la puerta de mi nueva habitación en Alaska supe que era Alice ella era la que más le había afectado todo esto después de mi claro y me odiaba por no haberla dejado despedir pero en el fondo sabía que así tenía que ser.

Entra Alice dije yo susurrando sabiendo que me escucharía.

Pude ver hurgando en sus pensamientos mi rostro pálido con las ojeras más oscuras que nunca los ojos prácticamente negros todavía con un toque de rojo o cuanto me lamentaba aquello

_Sollozaba, sollozaba no quería a nadie era un __monstruo, __debía entender eso debía entenderlo deambulaba por las calles de alguna ciudad de México era tarde quizás las tres o cuatro de la madrugada pero que importaba ¡YA NADA IMPORTABA! _

_Sentí un olor fuerte o delicioso pensé no eh cazado en las últimas dos semanas estoy en mi limite no debería estar andando así en las calles, pero nada me preparo pero lo que paso, sonó un disparo y había sangre mucha muchísima sangre y no lo pensé el __monstruo __en mi interior se había llevado ya cada partícula de humanidad, solamente me lance a mis intentos verdaderos sin frenar nada porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era la sangre que flui por aquel hombre._

_Solo caí en cuenta de mis actos cuando el hombre de unos 25 años si vida no tenia i una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo y me quede ahí en shock esto no me puede esta pasado y volví a sollozar._

Después de eso había entendido que debía distraerme y comencé a buscar a victoria desde Japón hasta chile pero como se no soy un buen buscador solo una persona ja claro era un ser que no debía existir q no debía estar caminando pues ya debía estar enterrado MUERTOO y se abría ahorrado el dolor que había causado a bella *suspiro* a mi familia que cada día estaba más preocupada por mi ya no hablaba por voluntad propia, solo cazaba en caso extremo, no volví a tocar el piano, ni a leer libros, ni a escuchar música, ni siquiera a utilizar casi mi don

. A veces me dedicaba autocompasión dándome palabras de alivio pero acaso era yo el único que sufría?, pensaba en jasper el pobre debía soportar los sentimientos de 6 vampiros mas, algo bastante difícil, emmett que nunca puede entender su relación con bella estaba destrozado ya casi no hacia bromas, Alice ja Alice ni se diga ella intentaba hacer que todo fuera como antes pero ella sabía que no era tan fácil y esme, oh esme sentía que toda su familia iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Alice entro y se puso a mi lado y me abrazo ahí sentados abrazados como dos hermanos en problemas pero el problema era aquí era yo!! Yo y mis estupideces.

Edward tenemos un problema dijo ella seria

Y lo vi todo claro en sus pensamientos


	3. UNA LLAMADA

JIJI Si se que me demore con el capitulo pero no me ah salido la inspiracion XD bueno aqui el tercer capitulo donde ya todo empieza a volverce mas claro y la idea del fanfic se nota mas =D

* * *

BELLA POV

Me fui a duchar, era sábado el día mas largo de la semana, el día en que quedaba más tiempo para pensar y eso era exactamente lo que no quería.

Rin rin rin... me asuste hace tiempo que no escuchaba sonar el teléfono, como pude salí de la ducha y conteste

Hola familia swan

Hola bella habla Ángela

Hola Ángela respondí cortésmente

Bueno hace rato que no sales con nosotros y nos preguntábamos pues si quieres ir a Port Ángeles con nosotros

WOW eso si no me lo esperaba ¿debería ir? ,Solo para disimular, además no me podía encerrar en esta burbuja ¿si podía? ,Tenía que superarlo ¿no?, Si él estaba pasándolo bien después de jugar con la estúpida humana ¿yo por que no podía salir a divertirme?

Claro Ángela me encantaría ir

Ok entonces nos encontramos en la tienda de los papas de newton a las 6:00 pm ¿listo?

Si ahí estaré ,nos vemos

Chao bella, nos vemos

¿Si estaría preparada para salir con ellos?, ¿Si lograría dejar atrás a Edward Cullen sacarlo de mi vida?, ¿sacarlo de mi corazón? Ja, como si eso fuera así de fácil.

Así que volví a la ducha que había dejado inconclusa ,al salir arregle un poco la casa, cuando me di cuenta que ya eran las 5:00,me arregle rápidamente y me dirigí a mi camioneta.

Llegue bastante pronto al lugar de encuentro, al llegar todos se sorprendieron de que estuviera allí, en ese momento, enserio me arrepentía de haber venido pero ya que, ya estaba allí; además, por mi propia salud debía distraerme.

Pude ver a Ángela desde atrás y fui a saludarle

Ángela

Bella ,me alegro que hallas venido la, vamos a pasar genial

A todas estas no había preguntada a donde íbamos

Y ¿a dónde vamos?

A _boricua_

_¿Boricua_?

Si un bar en el centro de Port Ángeles va a estar grandioso

Como soy tan tonta y no pregunta para donde vamos antes, Charlie me iba a matar, pero y si no se enteraba, nadie iba a contarle ¿o sí? , no claro que no,así que decidí irme con ellos.

Yo iba en la furgoneta con Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Eric y Ángela ,el camino trascurrió sin problemas iban charlando animados, yo hasta pude reírme varias veces, no había tenido que fingir mucho, ni esforzarme por reírme, definitivamente esto había sido una maravillosa idea

MIKE POV:

Bella había venido, enserio bella había venido, no lo creía, esto era una maravillosa noticia ósea que estaba intentado superar a cullen y yo sabía perfectamente con quien lo superaría, ya estaba empezando a armar mi plan cuando parqueamos en _boricua_.

Todos bajamos de la furgoneta y pedimos una mesa, era un lugar bastante lindo, decorado al estilo de los 80 con muchos colores, resaltando el rojo y el negro, había una gran barra donde varias personas ya empezaban a beber.

Yo solo quise pedir una cerveza al igual muchos de los que estaban en la mesa ah excepción de Tyler que pidió un coctel y bella que pidió tequila…ESPEREN BELLA PIDIO UN TEKILA!!

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos de lo que iba a pedir pero nadie le dijo nada.

Las charlas en la mesa era animada, nos trajeron las bebidas y todo iba de maravilla, estábamos pasando muy bien, comenzó a sonar un canción y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad así que le dije a bella

¿Bailas?

Eh... no gracias Mike

Pero ¿por qué no? Intente hacerla cambiar de opinión pero sabía que era caso perdido

Mejor saca a Jessica se muere por salir a bailar me dijo ella bajito

Suspire para mis adentros, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba pero lo lograría, mientras tato me conformaría con Jessica.

¿Jessica bailas?

Claro Mike me dijo ella alegremente y salimos a la pista de baile,

Pude ver como todos en la mesa salían a bailar menos bella, que estaba todavía sentada en la mesa tomándose su tequila.

* * *

_¿Q hace bella tomando tequila?¿Que hara bella medio borracha?¿llegara a estar borracha?¿donde quede edward? **jajajaja si son muchas preguntas**_

GARCIAS A ANDREA POR DEJAME UTILIZAR EL NOMBRE BORICUA PARA EL BAR =D

LAURIS CASTAÑO:que rico que te halla dejado intrigada y que te halla gusatda,no hay nada mejor que saber que a alguien le gusta tu historia ... muchas garcias por el review!!

ANDRE GIRALDO: Gracias por el review encerio me encata que te guste =D=D

ESPERO QUE DEJEN SU OPINION "ESTA IMUNDO" O "TE QUEDO BIEN" recibo toda clase de consejos,ayudas o ideas para continuarlo =D


	4. OH MI TEQUILA

MIKE POV:

Se acabo la canción y todos volvimos a nuestra mesa pero tremenda sorpresa la que nos llevamos.

BELLA TENIA UNA DOCENA DE COPAS DE TEQUILA!!!Y NO SE VEIA NADA BIEN

Bella ¿te encuentras bien?

Claro Mike perfectamente como nunca, sabes Mike nunca te había dicho que…

¿Bella que hiciste?, pregunta Ángela asustada

Nada Ángela me encuentro perfectamente

ESTA BORRACHA, SON LAS 7:30PM Y ESTAS BORRACHA!!

QUE NO ESTOY BORRACHA ANGELAA!!

Sentí que bella se acercaba a mí

Entonces Mike, decía q nunca te había dicho que yo, te considero muy guapo

¿Bella me estaba diciendo eso? Ha pero claro estaba borracha, pero dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad ¿no?

Bella se estaba acercando mas a mí, despierta Mike ella te quiere besar, no pierdas esta oportunidad, ¡Despierta!

QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ISABELLA SWAN ,grita una voz chillona, Jessica

¡¡QUITATE DE AHÍ MALDITA PERRA!!,¡¡QUITATE!!

Jessica se acerco a la muy borracha bella y la empezó a zarandear, y bella apenas y se movía

Cálmate Jessica, cálmate le decía yo tranquilizándola

Y tu Mike newton, me dijo mientras se giraba hacia mi, no hacías nada para detenerla nada!!

Jessica soltó a bella, y salió con lágrimas en los ojos afuera del bar.

Yo solo me quede en estado de shock mirando como todo el mundo estaba sin palabras.

JESSICA POV:

Salí corriendo de allí, maldita bella, maldito Mike, ¡malditos todos!, puede de que ya no estuviéramos de novios pero tenía q estar a punto de besarse con ella, precisamente con ella.

Jessica podemos hablarla voz de Mike estaba detrás de mi

NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO MALDITO INFELIZ

Jessica cálmate, ¿podemos hablar?

De que quiere hablar, de que estabas a punto de besarla ,de eso

JESICCA ENTIENDE QUE NOSOTROS YA NO TENEMOS NADA,SOY LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE ME PLASCA, me dijo Mike sin escrúpulos, pude sentir que las lagrimas empezaban a bajar por mi ostro

ENTONCES ES ESO, QUIERO ESCUHARLO MIKE, ¿NUNCA ME QUISITE?

Claro que te quise pero ya no, ya eres solo una compañera más.

NO lo soportaba mas, me limpie un poco las lágrimas y Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude dejando al estúpido de Mike newton atrás.

MIKE POV:

Después de que Jessica se fuera llorando, me dirigí al bar, este incidente no me iba a cobrar la noche o claro que no, oportunidades como esta solo se dan una vez en la vida.

Entre al bar y me quedo claro que definitivamente esa iba a ser una muy larga noche.

ANGELA POV:

Después de que Mike fuera a donde Jessica, las cosas se salieron de control, empezó a sonar un canción y todos salieron a baila, bella estaba en una mesa, yo comía, esperen BELLA ESTABA ENCIMA DE UNA MESA!! BAILANDO!!,y bailando no precisamente de la mejor forma

Fui hasta donde ella estaba

Bella baja de ahí

SI eso Sí ,wepaa, ven Ángela acompáñame

BELLA BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO

Era como si estuviera sorda, sorda no borracha, y que tenia ahí en su mano, claro mas tequila.

Baja de ahí ,te llevare a casa ahora

Esta ha sido una grandiosa idea Ángela ,ven disfruta conmigo

Y ella dio un paso fuera de la mesa y claro cayó al piso de frente, era bella ni borracha se le quitaba su mala suerte.

La cogí del brazo y la levanté nos íbamos ahora mismo

SUELTAME ME LASTIMAS!! Me dijo ella enojada

¿Dónde está mi tequila?

Pero su vaso estaba quebrado en el piso después de la caída, bella se arrodilla al lado del vaso y... ¿empezó a llorar?, si definitivamente eso solo me pasa a mí.

BELLA POV:

Oh mi tequila, mi amor, que te han hecho me lamentaba yo, mi tequila, que te han hecho

LEVANTATE DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO, esa era Ángela, pero ella no estaba con Mike, o su voz era divertida, muy divertida, parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba, fue inevitable. Contener la risa

¿DE QUE TE RIES?

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Déjala yo me encargo, dijo Mike ¿serio?

Haber bella ,vamos a la mesa

No ¡¡yo quiero mi tequila!!, o mi pobre tequila derramado, corrí hacia la barra y le pedi a el que atendía otro, cuando me lo entrego me lo tome de un solo sorbo,¿las sillas se estaban moviendo?

NO SE MUEVAN GRITE

Y todos los ojos se posaron en mí, ¿Cómo llegue aquí abajo?


	5. ¿QUIEN HAY EN LA VENTANA?

_JIJIJI SI eh tardado en actualizar, pero es que estoy con un montón de cosas xD espero que les guste el capitulo, =D, no me gusta Mike newton ¿se nota? Pero me pareció divertido que le pasen cosas así xD _

**BELLA POV**

No sé bien como llegue a la mesa, es mas ¿estaba en una mesa?, o una canción, una canción.

Entonces escuche la voz de Mike ¿enojado? No enojado no más bien estresado

-bella nos vamos

-pero por que apenas está iniciando la noche

-bella si tu padre te ve así, no termino la frase, ¿o tal vez yo no escuche?, solo me escabullí a la barra a seguir con mi único amor el tequila, si el tequila, delicioso, embriagador como mi marca de hero…entones me recordó a el maldito Edward cullen.

-bella, esa era la voz de Ángela, intentaba parecer calmada, intentaba claro.

-Ángela decidiste unirte a mí, mira hay mucho tequila toda vida

-no bella, nos vamos

-a ya entiendo ¿Quieres bailar? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la pista de baile?, claro Ángela tu sabes que salgo contigo.

-¡¡NO BELLA NOS VAMOS PARA TU CASA AHORA!! Su tono se mostraba enserio molesto o eso creo.

-Ángela trae a bella ahora, ese era Mike, el no estaba conmigo, ¿o era Eric?

MIKE POV:

ANGELA POV:

Bella me estaba sacando de quicio, la había a sacar de allí, y la iba a sacar ahora, estaba más que pasada de tragos, solo decía cosas sin sentido, definitivamente esta borracha.

Cogí a bella de la mano intentando sacarla, pero su reacción nadie se la esperaba

-SUELTAME, MIKE NEWTON, SI NO QUIERES MORIR SUELTAME, me grito ella

-bella cálmate, nos vamos ahora, le dije suavemente.

-QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO INFELIZ, hoy ya era la segunda vez que me decía eso, como que hoy no era mi día.

-bella cálmate ahora. A claro no se iba a calmar estaba borracha, pero entonces las cosas se pusieron raras, bella empezó a ¿llorar?

-mi—ke, yo no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar con mi tequila

-bella no llores, vamos, no llores bella, pero su llanto se izo más fuerte.

Definitivamente ella no se encontraba bien, se tiro al piso y se abrazo como si se fuera a caer en pedazos

-por tu culpa estoy así Edward cullen, susurraba una y otra vez. Y ahora ¿Por qué estaba mencionando a ese estúpido?, ella se levanto aún con lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo

-Mike hazme olvidar a ese infeliz por favor me dijo mientras se volvía a poner de pie, si en ese momento hubiera podido desmayarme lo abría hecho, ¿bella me estaba pidiendo eso? ¿Enserio me lo estaba pidiendo?, no lo pensé dos veces, y me empecé a acercar a ella, pero en ese momento tropezó con su amado tequila y cayó al suelo.

-Bella ¿estás bien? ¿Bella?, pero claramente estaba inconsciente, maldije internamente, había estado tan cerca.

Aproveche que estaba inconsciente y la lleve hasta mi carro, para llevarla a su casa.

Ya íbamos a la mitad del camino cuando vi que empezaba a despertarse veía desconcertada, pero claramente seguía borracha. Detuve mi coche a un lado de la carretera para verificar que estuviera bien.

-OH Edward ¡volviste! , Decía llena de emoción., entonces se empezó a acercar a mí, y yo no me resistí, deje que nuestro labios se rozaran cuando entendí todo, ¡ELLA PENSABA QUE YO ERA EDWARD!, ella también se quito de pronto al mismo tiempo que yo, su rostro reflejaba la total sorpresa y horror.

-esto es demasiado para mi dijo ella y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia, definitivamente el alcohol no era lo suyo, yo solo suspire, tenía que ser ese Edward refunfuñe el resto del camino.

Llegamos a su casa, eran las 12:00pm y hasta donde entendía su padre no estaba en casa, así que la desperté un poco

-bella, bella despierta estamos en tu casa

Pero ella se removió incomoda, parecía enferma, muy enferma.

-bella despierta, ella despertó sobresaltada e hizo arcadas, todo paso demasiado rápido, pero de un momento a otro solo sabía que estaba cubierto en vomito al igual que mi carro, demasiado asqueroso.

¡¡ESTO ERA DEMACIDO PARA MI!!

EDWARD POV:

Tenía que correr, concéntrame en correr, tenía que llegar a tiempo, antes de que victoria apareciera a la madrugada y acabara con todos los que estuvieran en la casa incluyendo al mocoso de Mike Newton que se encontraba donde no debería estar, al menos Alice tenia la decencia de habérmelo dicho, ahora corría, corría por llegar a tiempo, solo necesitaba llegar a tiempo o si no mi existencia no tendría ningún significado.

MIKE POV:

Después de haberme limpiado (que asco) me encontraba intentando entrar a bella a la casa, no era capaz ni de mantenerse en pie, estaba realmente borracha y solo decía, ¿Cuándo llega mi ángel? una y otra vez, me tenia harto, no volvería a salir con ella a beber.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, espere a que sacara las llaves, pero no saco nada se limito a observar

-bella abre la puerta

-¿Qué puerta?, sabia q era caso perdido así que busque su bolso…o no estaba su bolso

-¿BELLA DONDE ESTAN LAS LLAVES?, ella me observo un rato un poco divertida

-te van a salir arrugas, dijo una y otra vez, parecía una niña pequeña.

Y ahora que hago pensé, no podía llamar a Charlie, le dará un infarto, ni llevármela a casa, tendría que intentar abrir desde otra parte, y seguir con el olor del vomito impregnado a mi nariz, que espantoso.

Decidí subirme al techo, para meterme por una ventana abierta, era la mejor opción, después de todo que mas podía hacer, me quite la camisa y la tire por ahí, definitivamente ese olor me estaba mareando, que asco.

Le dije a bella que se quedara quieta unos segundos, pero al parecer ni me escucho, estaba cantando la última canción de Pittbul*,_ one, two, three, four, 1, 2, 3, 4, nisiqera_ sabía que le gustara ese tipo de música.

Subí por un ducto hasta la ventana que me pareció la habitación de Charlie, trepe despacio con cuidado de no irme a caer pero entonces un estruendo sonó abajo y del susto yo caí también al suelo. Ya estaba casi en la ventana así que el impacto enserio me dolió.

Pero, ¿Qué había sido el estruendo?

BELLA POV:

-hay ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y mi tequila? ¿Por que todo se mueve?, pensaba confusa, y ¿Quién está en mi ventana?

_*es la canción de pittbul, calle 8, esta muy de moda aquí en Colombia así que me gusto que bella la dijera es muy pegajosa xD_

_Y ¿COMO LES PARECIO? ¿Les gusto? ¿Esta horrible? Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, recuerden hundir el botoncito verde es totalmente gratis (si es una indirecta para que me dejen review XD JAJAJAJA)._

_¿Qué mas podrá hacer bella?¿que pasara con Mike?¿que diera Charlie?¿y quién hay en la ventana?_


	6. MI ANGEL!

_Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste =D_

_ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos_

_-cursiva: flash back_

_---: diálogos_

MIKE POV:

Me pare poco a poco enserio estaba adolorido, camine hasta el lugar del estruendo y ¿por qué rayos estaba ahí Edward cullen?, ese infeliz ¿no estaba fuera de Washington? ¿La noche estaba tan nublada? ¿Esas nueves oscuras estaban ahí? ¿Y ese olor que? Todas las preguntas se arremolinaron en mi mente, pero no tuve tiempo de responderlas, Edward estaba sacando unas llaves de bajo la alfombra y estaba entrando a bella a su casa. Como no pensé en esto, Mike has algo antes que no tengas mas oportunidad.

EDWARD POV:

Por un poco y llego tarde, gracias que había llegado a tiempo, así acabar con victoria y salvar a mi Ángel tanto como de victoria como del apestoso Mike newton.

_INICIO FLASH BACK_

_Corría y corría, ya me acercaba a la casa, podía oler a bella, pero su olor era diferente, combinado con algo, con algo extraño y cerca de olor de bella estaba el de victoria, tenía que correr, cuando me empecé a acercar a forks sentí el olor de bella más cerca, ya casi llegaba tenía que correr._

_Llegue a su casa y pude ver a victoria parada al frente de ella con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, y mi Ángel un poco adormecido por la cantidad de alcohol en su organismo, victoria me miro confusa pero no le di tiempo de reaccionar quite a victoria de un solo mordisco de mi ángel sin preocuparme del estruendo que se oyó a la distancia, y la interne un poco en el bosque, victoria me mira con recelo pero no la dejo seguir, acabo con ella rápidamente, no era un neofitico sin experiencia, pero si lo suficientemente fácil para mí, le prendí llamas rápidamente, y me dedique a ir donde a mi ángel _.

FINAL FLASH BACK

Ahora pensando que le iba a decir, bella entiéndeme te deje por tu bien, eso no era fácil de cree

Me acerque a ella despacio y me di cuenta que no reaccionaba entonces me acorde que estaba borracha, literalmente borracha no me iba a entender, saque la llave que sabía que estaba debajo de la alfombra y escuche los pensamientos que ahora menos quería oír,

Y ¿por qué rayos estaba ahí Edward cullen?, ese infeliz ¿no estaba fuera de Washington? ¿La noche estaba tan nublada? ¿Esas nueves oscuras estaban ahí? ¿Y ese olor que?, ignore sus preguntas, era mejor no darles respuestas, abrí la puerta despacio y cogí a bella acunada, respire su olor que aunque ahora combinado con alcohol guardaba el encanto de siempre.

-A donde crees que la llevas cullen, me dijo Mike en un tono realmente descortés infeliz ¿dónde cree que la llevas?

-La llevo a su cuarto, porque al parecer tu no lo has logrado, puedes irte yo arreglare todo, esta tarde yo me encargare le dije en el tono más frio que pude encontrar

¿Enserio crees que te voy a dejar con ella en este estado? ¿Quien sabe que cosas podrías hacerle? 

Me repugno su comentario simplemente lo ignore entre y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas dejándolo en la puerta totalmente atónito, pero suena su celular, al parecer su mama, tiene que ir a casa que alivio, escucho su carro partir y suspiro aliviado, llevo a bella hasta su cama no la cambio solo quito las mantas, la meto en su cama y la cobijo.

Me acerco a la ventana y me siento ahí observando cómo sueña mi ángel.

_**Si está un poco corto, ¿aplausos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Sugerencias? todo es bien recibidos.**_

_**¿Qué le dirá Edward a bella? ¿Cómo reaccionara bella? ¿Y Charlie? ¿Volverán los cullen? ¿Y dónde quedan los lobos?**_

_**-Recuerden que hundir el botoncito verde de abajo es totalmente gratis (si es una indirecta), así que si les gusto o no le gusto dejen sus review =D, eso da los ánimos para continuar =D**_


	7. SUELTA MI MANO

_**Disculpen por volverlo a poner,pero habia que hacer unas correciones**_

_**Los personajes , la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a**__**Stephanie Meyer,**_

_**-este capítulo está basado en la canción "suelta mi mano" de sin bandera desde la escuche supe que escribiría este fic =D y enserio me llena de emoción, así que para entender mejor este capítulo mejor escúchenla es demasiado linda**_

_**-Ya sin más palabras xD aquí está el capitulo!!**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_**-cursiva: flash back**_

_---: diálogos_

**BELLA POV:**

Ah me duele la cabeza pensé, intentaba con desesperación pensar en mis últimas acciones y ¿dónde estaba?, poco a poco me fui acordando de la salida al bar, pero no lograba acordarme de que había echo en el bar, de que había tomado, de cómo había llegado a mi cada, y en mi sueño confusa me acorde de haber visto a mi ángel en la ventana, pero claro después de tanto beber como no iba a empezar a alucinar.

De pronto me percate de estar en mi cama recostada y con una mano fría muy cerca de mi mejilla, pero esa mano fría, helada, solo podría ser del ser, pues no podía ser humano, que me había hecho tanto daño solo podía tratarse de Edward cullen.

**EDWARD POV:**

Me quede ahí mirando toda la noche, su cara, sus ojos que aunque cerrados podía verlos sin vida, la vida que yo le había quitado, podía ver su belleza, aunque estuviera muy delegada, podía escuchar su corazón, ese sonsonete al que ya me había acostumbrado y olía su magnífico perfumen, el perfumen que me marcaria de por vida y del que fui capaz de alejarme, tenía en esa cama dormida a la persona mas maravillosa del mundo que yo había abandonado a su suerte.

Ahora pensaba como le iba a pedir perdón, como le iba a explicar lo que había pasado, ¿por qué me había ido?, ¿por qué le había causado ese dolor?, ¿ese sufrimiento? Ni yo mismo tenia las respuestas a esas preguntas, entonces pensé que bella había despertado no es que antes no hablara en sueño, pero ahora lloraba y se retorcía en su propia cama, me imaginaba que soñaba o mejor que pesadillas tenía en este momento, moría de ganas por levantarla y decirle que todo estaba bien pero sé que ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

Pude ver que se empezaba a levantar y acudí a su lado, ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasa? ¿Qué me rechazara? ¿Qué me gritara? ¿Qué me insultara? Lo tenía bien merecido ¿no?, le acaricie el rostro con la yema de mis dedos y en ese momento ella entendió que yo estaba allí.

**BELLA POV:**

Lo vi su hermoso rostro, su hermoso pelo, el estaba ahí peor no del todo, estaba con unas ojeras demasiado moradas, y sus ojos estaban casi negros me imagino el esfuerzo que debe ser para el estar aquí pensé, después me percate de su mano acariciándome lentamente con el mayor cuidado como siempre hacia y un escalofrió cruzo por todo mi cuerpo el instintivamente se alejo mientras mi cerebro intentaba concentrarse en el hecho…Edward estaba ahí conmigo, estaba ahí había vuelto, ¿eso significaba que me amaba? No, no me podía dar ilusiones, entonces recordé aquella canción que había escuchado hace mucho, recordaba vagamente la letra pero sabía que en esta ocasión era perfecta.

-hola amor… ¿cómo te encuentras? Me dijo el preocupado por mi reacción pero yo solo me incorpore hasta quedar sentada en mi cama y mirarlo fijamente.

- No me digas amor, le dije lo mas frio posible

Pude ver en su rostro la imagen del sufrimiento, del dolor, y la tragedia en un segundo al escuchar esas palabras, el suspiro -¿bella puedes escucharme? Dijo mientras alargaba su mano para intentar tocar la mía, la cual quite violentamente,-no te entiendo suspiro frustrado.

Dije en susurrando_ "No no es necesario que lo entiendas, porque nunca le ah servido la razón al corazón no piensa" _cante ,eso es lo que pasaba el no lo entendía no entendía lo que sentida por él, y el no sentía lo mismo, no sabía el dolor que me causa solamente no lo sabia

-Bella dijo el serio puedo explicarte todo si me das la oportunidad pero antes de terminar le interrumpí

"_no mi vida ¿para qué te esfuerzas? No me tienes que explicar, siempre amare tu libertad por mucho que eso duela" _le cante bajo y complete para mis adentros, aunque seas vampiro, aunque en el fondo quieras matarme, aunque seas bueno en todo, aunque te ame y tu no a mi_…_

El empezó a hablar rápido sin darme más tiempo.

-Bella empecemos que volví por que te necesitaba, necesitaba, oírte, necesitaba olerte, necesitaba te, te necesitaba y bajo la mirada. Aproveche ese silencio y le dije:

"_Y si, entiendo que quieras hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mi, pero no sé si quiero saber de ti, y vivir así seguir así…pensando en ti"_

-Entonces es eso, me dijo él, y la cara se le ilumino, estas siendo feliz, has logrado tener una vida normal, y alcanzo mi mano. En ese momento interrumpí, mas no quite mi mano.

-No, no eh logrado ser feliz, mi vida esta echa un asco porque me enamore de una persona que no me corresponde ,que solo jugó con mis sentimientos, que me dejo con un secreto al que nadie le puedo contar, que me ilusiono con una familia y una vida como un ser inmortal, para que después fría y sínicamente me deja diciéndome que no me ama, son cosas que no se superan de un día para otro le dije lo más calmada posible, pero se notaba la histeria y la tristeza en mi voz, y las lagrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos no ayudaban mucho, continúe diciéndole_ "Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo q ir, si ya no sientes mas este amor no tengo nada más que decir, no digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí, cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lagrima quiere salir"_

El solamente me miraba atónito retirando su mano y cruzándose de brazos

"_Y por favor no me detengas siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga, y no mi vida no vale la pena, para que quieres llamar, si el que era yo ya no va estar, esta es la última escena"_

-Bella puedes escucharme por favor, se que te hice y estoy haciendo mucho daño ahora pero debes escucharme en este momento.

-Te deje lo sé, te dije que no te amaba, pero fue una mentira, la mentira más grande que he podido decir en mi vida, existencia corrigió, me miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Eres mi único y más grande amor, el amor de mi existencia, al que deje para que tuviera una vida normal, para que construyera una familia, y no se perdiera de ninguna experiencia humana, por eso te deje, por eso me comporte frio, para que creyeras mi mentira, pero como después de las veces que te dije que te amaba ¿me creíste?, después de decirte que no podía vivir sin ti ¿me creíste?, después de decirte que eras lo mas importante en mi mundo ¿me creíste?, después de que gracias a ti era feliz y las veces en que te lo dije ¿me creíste?...exactamente por eso volví por qué no era capaz de sobrevivir sin la razón de mi existir, la razón de respirar ,de mi caminar, de seguir… existiendo, pero esperaba que estuvieras bien que estuvieras feliz que me hubieras superado, ahora me doy cuenta que fue el peor error que pude haber cometido, que ya las cosas no pueden ser iguales, porque me equivoque, siempre estuve equivocado, cada paso que daba era un error lastima que subiendo la escalera, al ser falsa caí al piso demasiado duro.

-Isabela Swan no te volveré a molestar y espero que puedas volver a vivir sin mi me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras yo me debatía interiormente

Yo totalmente atónita no podía ni respirara con normalidad, mi cerebro no asimilaba los hechos, ósea el me amaba por eso estaba aquí, lo vi alejarse hasta quedar en el marco de mi ventana pero entonces…

**

* * *

**

**Si me quieren matar, pero no me asesinen si me asesinan… ¿Quién continua la historia? Jajajaja si después de un discurso como el de Edward yo estaría desmayada después de las dos primeras líneas XD... no soy de las que les gusta las historias tristes así que no se estracen con lo que valla hacer bella… solo digo (ya es una gran pista de lo que sigue XD)**

**¿Qué hará bella? ¿Edward se irá? ¿Dónde queda Mike? ¿Y Alice?**

**Bueno quería sugerirles mis otros fic, un one-shot y otro que es la versión de Jared y Kim =D, no les metiere el que más me gusta es este pero los otros dos también están buenitos XD**

**Bueno en lo personal adoro esta canción y me encanto escribir este capítulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios o advertencias de muerte...Todo será eh...Bien recibido xD yo solo recuero que hundir el botoncito verde es totalmente gratis y me alegra la vida =D jajaja ya sin más mucha suerte y cuídense**

**DANNY**


	8. ¿AMAR?¿PERDONAR?

_**Los personajes y la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Me encuentro demasiado feliz, tuve 7 review el ultimo capitulo y de verdad, me puse a gritar MIS PAPAS ME ENCERRARON EN LA PIEZA!! …enserio muchas gracias por sus review…abajo los contesto =D**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_**-cursiva: flash back**_

_**---: diálogos**_

EDWARD POV:

La única salida que me queda…los Vulturis.

BELLA POV:

-EDWARD!! Grite lo más fuerte que pude… Edward regresa por favor y comencé a sollozar pero ya era demasiado tarde...

EDWARD…EDWARD…EDWARD y en ese momento oigo un piqueteo en la ventana, era… Alice

Yo la adoro pero en este momento solo quería ver el rostro de una persona...Solo quería ver a mi ángel…a Edward…como lo había dejado ir...Como había sido tan siega tan cínica de no haber reaccionado a sus palabras, como lo había dejado ir me repetía una y otra vez.

Alice entro por mi ventana observándome detenidamente mientras yo solo me lamentaba...

-Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? Me pregunto ella dudosa

-como puedes ser tan cínica de preguntarme eso Alice…No vez lo que hizo no vez lo que acaba de pasara, pero claro que lo viste le decía entre sollozos ¿Por qué no me advertiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿No interviniste? ¿No me dijiste a tiempo? , le hice todas esas preguntas sin respirar ella ni siquiera me miraba

-CREES QUE NO LO QUERIA, me grito, CREES QUE NO QUERIA VENIR A VER COMO ESTABAS, CREES QUE NO QUERIA MIRAR TU FUTUTO SOLO PARA ASEGURARME QUE ESTABAS BIEN…PERO ESE PEDAZO DE HERMANO QUE TENGO NO ME DEJABA y empezó a "llorar" claro llorar sin lagrimas así que solo sollozaba, enserio ¿crees eso? Me pregunto mirándome a la cara

-Lo siento Alice no debí tratarte así me disculpe bajando la cabeza, tú no tienes la culpa, pero por favor llámalo o búscalo no se pero necesito hablar con él y las lagrimas seguían inundando mis ojos, deslizándose por mis mejillas cayendo en sus pequeñas manos que me abrazaban, intentando mantenerme en una pieza

Ella solo miraba hacia la ventana por la que había entrado, entonces lo comprendí ella estaba intentando visualizar el futuro

-DIME ALICE QUE VEZ!! Le chille

-Esta…esta dirigiéndose a los Vulturis, entonces a mi mente llego la imagen de los tres hombres, los que había visto en el cuadro de Carlisle, pero al mismo tiempo llego la conversación en mi casa antes de mi cumpleaños, cuando todo era perfecto.

_**INICIO DE FLASH BACK**_

…_..-¿__Un plan de emergencia? —repetí._

_-__Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti__, __puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño—. Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis._

_No quería creer que hablara en serio, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban de forma inquietante, fijos en algo lejano en la distancia, como si contemplara las formas de terminar con su propia vida. De pronto, me puse furiosa._

_-__¿Qué es un Vulturis? —inquirí._

_-__Son una familia —contestó con la mirada ausente—, una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América. ¿No recuerdas la historia?_

_-__Claro que me acuerdo__…._

…_.__interrumpiendo mi ensoñación—. No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos —su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía casi aburrido con la perspectiva._

_Mi ira se transformó en terror. Tomé su rostro marmóreo entre mis manos y se lo apreté fuerte._

_-__¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo!_

_-__No te volveré a poner en peligro jamás, así que eso es un punto indiscutib__le…_

_**FINAL DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Aro, Cayó y Marco, susurre

-Los conoces pregunto Alice dudosa

-Edward, me hablo algo de ellos eh…dude…Antes de mi cumpleaños

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, dijo ella, tenemos que detenerlo o bueno tú tienes que detenerlo

-Bella tu... ¿Lo amas todavía?... ¿lo puedes perdonar?

-Sus preguntas me tomaron por sorpresas yo… ¿lo amaba todavía?, claro que lo amaba

-Si Alice claro que lo amo, eso nunca cambiara le dije mientras una lagrima cristalina bajaba por mi mejilla

-Entonces…manos a la obra y me sonrió.

**SI PUDE ACTUALIZAR…AUNUQE NO ESTA MUY LARGO pero prometo actualizar pronto =D**

**Si apareció Alice (por fin), y bella como no ah salido de la casa…OSEA TIENE QUE IR POR EDWARD….si en este momento la historia se parece a la original pero no es igual ya verán porque =D… la historia como la visualizo no le falta mucho pero tampoco es que se vaya a acabar =D**

_**¿Llegara Bella a tiempo? ¿Lograra salvar a Edward? ¿Dónde está el resto de los cullen? Y ¿Dónde rayos están los lobos?**_

**---**

**MAJO: si aquí está el próximo capítulo, me encanta que te guste, y espero que no me des tomatazos =D…bye, cuidate**

**ALE: Oh no… no me mates fíjate que si me matas ¿Quién escribe la historia? O. o COMO QUE CAERME UN PIANO ENCIMA O.O jajajaj**

**TAILOR DE CULLEN: si TIENE que decirle a Edward que lo ama, pues matar, matar sería muy triste haber muerto por escribir un fic triste al menos se que después dirás que tiene un final feliz sino estaría firmando mi muerte = (= (xD**

**ALE: Si es gratis…hay dios como que suicidar O.O LA VIDA ES BELLA RECUERDAO.O pero aún así aquí está el capitulo =D**

**LAURIS CASTAÑO: SII yo también amo esa canción...Es la mejor =D**

**---**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEW ALEGRAN LA VIDAA, SON GARTIS, DAN SONRISA, HACEN GRITAR EH… NO CONIENEN CARBOHIDRATOS NO TIENE CALORIAS XD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review (DEJENME REVIEW…ENCERIO ME HACE MUY FELIZ =D)**

**SUERTE...BESOS…CUIDENCE**


	9. DE CAMINO

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_**-cursiva: flash back**_

_**---: diálogos**_

BELLA:

Por segundos vez me encontraba huyendo de mi casa, pero esta vez para buscar a Edward, no deje notas ni escritos, ni siquiera llame a Charlie no quería que se preocupaba y si las cosas no salían bien pues era mejor que no supiera mi destino.

-Vámonos, me dijo Alice mientras nos montábamos en el mercedes de Carlisle

-¿A dónde vamos Alice?

-al aeropuerto claro, dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio, vio mi cara de escepticismo en la voz, Edward segundo lo que veo se va a ir a pie y después nadando al parecer no tiene muchas ganas de llegar y quiere pensar, pero nosotras debemos alcanzarlo así que iremos en avión que es más rápido

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y así pasamos gran parte del recorrido hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-Déjame decirte que no te ves muy bien bella… ¿Qué ah pasado de nuevo?

-Pues lo normal alice, estuve catatónica una semanas después volví a mi vida de engaños y ayer estuve tomando tequila en un bar y ¿tu?

Ella me miraba con cara de shock…QUE TU HICISTE...ESTUBISTE…TOMASTE QUE COSA, me grito ella.

-Que esperabas alice, ¿que encontrará a una familia de extraterrestres y conociera a un Eduardo me enamorara y me llevaran a vivir al espacio exterior?, le pregunte retóricamente

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, pero pensaba que podrías estar mejor almenas durmiendo me dijo ella… y cómo es eso de ¿tomar tequila?, nunca pensé que tomaras, ¿Qué paso?

Evidentemente cambio el tema a su preferencia pero era poco lo que sabía de mis locuritas de la noche anterior

-Pues en realidad no me acuerdo de mucho, le dijo sé que tome tequila

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé, se que fue mucho, lo suficiente para que no me acuerde de nada después de las 7 y media de la noche

Y Alice tenía otra vez su cara de shock, otra vez el silencio incomodo

-Entonces alice, que has hecho estos 3 meses

-Pues eh echo mucho, y a la vez nada…nos mudamos a una casa en Alaska ¿sabes?, es muy bonita, Esme ah hecho un trabajo estupendo, el jardín principal es hermoso, pero mi guardarropas es más grande que DOS CUARTO me dijo exagerando la mueca

-jajaja, era tan fácil reír con Alice

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y no sé como hizo Alice pero logro "convencer" al vendedor para dos vuelos lo inmediatamente(aunque estaban en temporada y decía "LLENO HASTA EL MIERCOLES", pero así era Alice, y una Alice con dinero, con su mirada de perrito moribundo, marinito aplastado, patito feo, chavo del ocho sin comer…así era ella ).

-¿Dónde está ahora?, pregunte dubitativa

-RIN RIN RIN, era el celular de Alice, me hizo una señal de disculpa y contesto

-Jasper, si estoy con ella, nono para que van a venir no harían nada

-Si es fácil no esta lejos, confía en mí…si Jasper me cuidare un beso, y colgó.

-¿Así estas de segura?, le pregunte

-No claro que no, es para no preocuparlo me dijo tranquilamente

-¿Es muy difícil hallarlo?, le pregunte mientras subíamos y nos acomodábamos

-La verdad Bella es que si, es bastante difícil, tenemos que interceptarlo antes de que llegue a donde los Vulturis y si "oye" mi mente pensara que lo quiero detener y huiría, por eso tiene que interceptarlo tú, hablarle tu, convencerlo tú, decirle la verdad tu

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por él, Alice

- Si, pero tampoco vas arriesgar tu vida

Y hasta ahí llego la conversación, el vuelo pasaba lento, en silencio, había muchos silencios incómodos ahora.

-Alice… ¿Qué ah hecho el estos 3 meses?, la pregunta le cogió desprevenida y pareció meditar que contestar, hasta que respondió

- El quería asegurarse de que estuvieras totalmente a salvo, que no tuvieras ningún peligro, nada sobrenatural que se interpusiera en tu vida humana, el solamente quería que fueras feliz, hizo una pausa y continuo

-Se dedico a darle caza a victoria, pues era la única que podría hacerte algo, ya que Laurent estaba con una familia amiga el clan denali que también son "vegetarianos", la persigue durante dos meses y medio, pero nunca logro capturarle, el no es un buscador ni nada, y ella era buena jugando al escondite, así que simplemente Edward lo dejo y volvió con nosotros a nuestra cada en Alaska

-Al menos hizo algo productivo, le susurre yo.

-No creas que ah sido feliz, no eh conocido vampiro mas infeliz y créeme que eh visto vampiros infelices, el te ama Bella, eres su mundo, esto y señalo hacia delante lo prueba, dale una oportunidad Bella, el te ama y yo se que tu a él también, me dijo solemnemente ,nunca había visto ah mi hermano enamorado ¿sabes?, pero nunca me espere que se enamorara de una humana, el no es normal, pero nunca ah sido totalmente normal, bella yo más que nadie se que pueden ser felices, créeme yo sé porque lo digo.

-Yo lo pensare, le dije susurrando, pero le dedique una sonrisa, como iba a dudar de Alice

Se escucho la voz de de la azafate anunciándonos que el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, bajamos del avión apresuradas, preparándonos para encontrar a Edward

-ponte esto me dijo Alice mientras me tendía una maleta, me meta al cuarto del baño y me cambie, era una ropa como de acampar con zapatos como de escalar así que me vestí rápidamente, pensando que cada segundo era valioso…Salí disparada así afuera donde Alice me esperaba en un audi R8*, lo sabía porque Emmet había dicho algo de ello antes de mi cumpleaños .

"_eso si es un auto, dijo emmet viendo el televisor, donde se mostraba un hermoso auto de la marca audi color gris oscuro, necesito uno de esos decía una y otra vez Jasper…estaban embobados"_

Pero el auto era una maravilla debía admitirlo, nos montamos al auto sin cruzar palabras, ni le pregunte como lo había conseguido, no quería saberlo.

-Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos Alice?

***Pueden ver la imagen del audi R8 en mi perfil (es divino), ahí está el link:**

_**¿Llegaran a tiempo?, ¿tendrán que encontrase con los Vulturis? , ¿Qué piensa Edward en este momento? Y ¿Mike? Y ¿Charlie?, y se preguntaran ¿jake parece en la historia? **_

**SI tiene que salvar a Edward (de si mismo claro), Ya que no es que le falte mucho al fic, estoy pensado en hacer una secuela ustedes ¿qué dicen?**

**Creen que merezco 3 review = (… actualizo cada martes cumplidita, puede que no estuviera muy largo pero 3 review = (¿les parece mucho? = ( = (**

**---**

**LAURIS CASTAÑO: yo publico cada martes…: D, porque me queda muy difícil actualizar mas…además no estoy muy inspirada xD…q rico que te haya gustado =D CUIDATE DANNY**

**JULI: que rico que te haya gustado y demasiado chévere que sea de Colombia =D…a propósito ¿de que parte de Colombia eres?... ¿vas a ir al estreno? CUDATE DANNY**

**---**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEW ALEGRAN LA VIDAA, SON GARTIS, DAN SONRISA, HACEN GRITAR EH… NO CONIENEN CARBOHIDRATOS, NO TIENE CALORIAS XD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (DEJENME REVIEW…ENCERIO ME HACE MUY FELIZ =D)**

**SUERTE...BESOS…CUIDENCE**


	10. MI LUZ

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_**-cursiva: flash back**_

_**---: diálogos**_

* * *

_-Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos Alice?, le pregunte_

**ALICE POV:**

-y ahora ¿A dónde vamos Alice?... ¿a dónde vamos Alice? Eso me preguntaba yo… ¿Dónde se encontraba Edward ahora? Intente concéntrame

----

_Sentado en una roca, visualizándose a la luz del sol._ Necesito más pistas pensé

_Cuando será que llegare a v__olterrama__ dijo en vos calmada, baja frívola. _Eso es estaba en el bosque antes de volterrama eso estaba a 1 hora en coche a toda velocidad

----

-Vamos a ir a un bosque bella, le dije y arranque a toda velocidad hacia allí.

Íbamos a medio camino cuando me llego algo

--

_Bella buscando a Edward y el esquivándola ---borrón-- tropezaba (nada nuevo) y se golpeaba en la cabeza---borrón--- sangre muchísima sangre---borrón---bella en un hospital entrando sin conciencia----borrón---Charlie llorando en una sala de espere---borrón---Esme triste echándose la culpa---los Vulturis destrozando a Edward---borrón---Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalíe, jasper y yo en un cuadro._

_-Noooooooooooo , grite_

_-¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿Qué viste?, preguntaba bella incesantemente._

_-Tu yo…Charlie…Edward jadeaba, tenía que detenerlo ¿pero cómo?._

_-Escúchame claramente, le dije a bella mientras visualizaba un recorrido_

_-Iras por donde yo te lo indique, no cambiaras de rumbo, no miraras flores, insectos, no te asustaras, necesitamos a mi hermano VIVO, le dije un poco más alto_

_Asintió_

_-Te dejare en unas senda, es un camino fácil , no hay nada con que tropezar, NO TROPIEZES LE GRITE!!,asustada asintió_

_-Cuando acabe el sendero gira a la derecha avanza unos pasos y veras un gran árbol, detrás hay una piedra de un tamaño mediano y ahí debe de estar._

_-Solo dile lo que sientes….mientras tanto yo intentare pensar en vacio._

_-Estamos cerca le susurre._

_**BELLA POV:**_

_Estaba _nerviosa, muy nerviosa, no podía tropezar me decía mientras mentalmente repetía sin cesar las instrucciones de Alice, sendero-gira a la derecha-árbol-piedra-Edward, mencionar su nombre me torturaba pero ya de manera distinta a lo que hace unos días, me carcomía pensar en lo que podrían hacerle los Vulturis, lo que sucedería si me extraviaba, me tropezaba o simplemente no lograba llegar, no podía imaginar un mundo en el cual el no existiera, donde esa masa de células se unieron para crear algo tan perfecto y dejara de existir, ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que no solo lo amaba era una parte de sí misma…que ahora es un poco más de su mitad, lo necesitaba con ella, sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos, lo necesitaba a el...

-ES AQUÍ BELLA!! , me dijo Alice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Automáticamente Salí del auto y Alice me ofreció una pequeña mochila lo tome no era pesada pero notaba la diferencia de peso

-Por favor trae a mi hermano me dijo

Y así lo hice me puse de camino a la roca, no iba a corre, iba a concéntrame en el camino y más que nada a lograr a mi cometido

…_.minutos después…._

Estaba jadeante me faltaba el aire, pero debía seguir necesitaba seguir, pero el cuerpo es más fuerte que la mente.

-Agua…abrí el maletín que tenía en la espalda y ahí estaba una botella de agua, la tome sin reservas hasta la mitad pues debía faltar bastante.

Camine solo camina...Que sendero más largo pensé…debería descansar…pero no podía tenía que ir por Edward y devolverlo a su hogar, aunque no sea conmigo, suspire.

Todo era tan igual, tan parecido, arboles verde y mas arboles, malezas, flores sin salir, insectos zumbando, aves que cantaban ,alcance a mirar una pájara construyendo un nido…la vida seguía… esas palabras me recordaron cuando llegue a forks para vivir con mi padre… y pensar que si no hubiera venido nunca hubiera conocido a Edward y no hubiera pasado esos momentos tan lindos, y pensar que no quería venir, pensar lo asustada que estaba, pensar que lo hice por mi madre…pero ahora es la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Puede ver el final del sendero había logrado llegar…no sin caerme varias veces…pero había llegado

Mi mete analizaba todas las posibilidades…hacer el menor ruido no tropezar…para que me esforzaba si el ya sabía que me encontraba allí. Así que cuando cruce el árbol dije EDWARD ESCUHAME POR FAVOR.

**EDWARD POV:**

Ese olor aquí, mi imaginación está muy desquiciada pensé, tenía que recordar hasta su olor, ¿Así la necesitaba?, pero todo terminaría, cuando llegara a donde los Vulturis, no habría dolor, ni tristeza solo vacio, si es que eso existiera, lo iba a comprobar.

-EDWARD ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR. Que no entendía nada, ella de donde hablaba y quería que la escuchara…cuando la vi salir de los arboles…estaba sucia y llena de rasguños, obviamente se había caído varias veces y tenia rasguños en su manos y en sus piernas.

Me miraba suplicante como pidiéndome perdón por algo… ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento me dijo mirándome a los ojos, que se estaba disculpando ¿Por qué?, pero antes de que yo interrumpiera ella continuo

- Ese día, cuando estabas en mi cuarto, te fuiste sin dejarme hablar, no creía tus palabras después de que juraba que no me querías que habías jugado conmigo, cuando comprendí….gagueo…comprendí que era verdad que me habías dejado para tener una vida como humana, y no interponerme ya era demasiado tarde y habías salido por la ventana.

-Te amo Edward y eso nunca va cambiar…y si tú no puedes vivir sin mi…yo menos que puedo vivir sin ti…cuando mi vida era monótona, aburrida, oscura tu llegaste para llenarla de luz de alegría de esperanzas me hiciste soñar con una vida, una familia, todo un futuro como otra persona…contigo.

Cuando te fuiste de nuevo no tuve esperanzas ni alegrías…mantenía en mi propia burbuja mi vida era vacía, no sabía si habías sido real…pero lo eras por que el dolor existía el dolor estaba allí, eso decía que habías estado allí y estas allí en mi…corazón.

-Edward por favor no vallas…piensa en Esme en Carlisle piensa lo que le estas quitando, piensa en Alice, se que en el fondo hasta Rosalie quiere que no vallas, todos están preocupados por ti…por favor no vallas…hazlo por mi Edward por favor no vallas….POR FAVOR ME ROGÓ.

Yo no comprendía ella me estaba rogando para que no fuera donde los Vulturis, pero claro no estaba diciendo que me perdono…pero me estaba diciendo que me amaba, yo que no sabía que estaba parado retrocediendo…derrotado me senté en la piedrecita que había y la mire esperando algo…no se qué pero…

-Edward, me dijo, avanzó despacio con las manos en alto…por favor no corras, ¿Puedo avanzar? Me pidió.

-Isabela, susurre

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….de verdad perdón pero mi hermanita hacia la primera comunión y adivinen quien era la delegada de todo?…además me estoy mudando y son cajas por todos los lados fuera de que no tenia internet…pero volví y les aseguro que para el martes tienen capitulo… y para los que lo celebran FELIZ DIA DE LAS VELITAS.**_

_**Si todos amamos a Alice no…lo encontró wepa! ¿Qué piensa Edward? ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Volverá Edward? ¿Que pasara?...**_**_si ya se esta acabado pero hay secuela!! Así que no se estresen además tengo nueva historia es bastante chistosa nada que ver con esta que es mas "dramática" así que espero que lean: D y comenten_**

_**RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEW ALEGRAN LA VIDAA, SON GARTIS, DAN SONRISA, HACEN GRITAR EH… NO CONITENEN CARBOHIDRATOS, NO TIENE CALORIAS XD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (DEJENME REVIEW…ENCERIO ME HACE MUY FELIZ =D)**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia o inquietud es recibida**_

_**SUERTE...BESOS…CUIDENCE…NOS LEEMOS...DANNY**_

_-_


	11. TOMANDO DECISIONES SIN PENSAR

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back,**_

_**---: Diálogos**_

_Isabela, susurre._

**BELLA POV****:**

No sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle, no lo podía dejar ir…tenía una mirada de no comprender así que tome decisiones apresuradas y avance hasta el

-Edward ¿Puedes perdonar a esta pobre humana por ser tan estúpida?, le dije

-No tienes por qué disculparte, sabes que el que tiene que disculparse soy yo, pero antes de que yo interrumpiera él siguió

-No debí dejarte, fue el peor error de mi vida, y lo lamento no sabes cuánto lo lamento…si pudiera volver el tiempo no lo hubiera echo pero no puedo hacerlo, puso una cara triste, sabes que, me dijo, yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón ¿Me perdonas? ¿Por irme de tu vida? ¿Por acabar nuestra felicidad estos meses? ¿Por lastimarte como lo hice? ¿Por Dejarte a tu suerte?

-Al parecer sigues igual de masoquista y echándote la culpa en todo le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me sujeto la mano suavemente como si tuviera miedo de tocarme…miedo a mi reacción pensé pues la última vez que había cogido mi mano no había sido la "mejor".

-No has cambiado tu tampoco, hueles tanto a ti dijo mientras inhalaba profundamente

-¿Es un alago?, Le pregunte

-Claro si solo puedo hablar maravillas de ti… ven y a todas estas me dijo el

-¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, ella me dejo aquí para que viniera por ti, púes cierto todos están preocupados por ti, preocupados de que hicieras una locura, lo mire con cara incriminatoria.

-Lo siento me dijo él, vamos a buscarla…espérame yo voy por mi mochila…adelántate

El había ido por su mochila mientras yo caminaba en dirección opuesta cuando sentí un dolor inmenso en mi pierna izquierda…rayos

Caí al suelo, y me sujete la pierna con fuerza…sentí algo que se arrastraba a mi lado y los dientes de una gran serpiente encima de mi

**EDWARD POV:**

Me dirijo a recoger mi mochila, me tomo mi tiempo, pará que correr si mi vida me ah perdonada y volveremos a la vida de siempre, nuestra hermosa vida.

Escucho algo chocar contra el piso, es bella mi bella, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Aumento mi velocidad hasta verla en posición fetal en el piso y al lado de ella una gran serpiente, me abalanzo sobre el animal que la aprisionaba y fácilmente acabe con su vida, la puse a un costado.

-Vida ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ah mordido?, le pregunte suavemente

-Duele más que una mordida de vampiro, susurro muy bajo y cayó en la inconsciencia

Tomando decisiones sin pensar la sujete y corrí a través del bosque cuando capte un olor conocido

-Hay que llevarla donde Carlisle pronto, ve al oeste ahí estaré yo con el auto, era el pensamiento de Alice, estaba cerca si podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Eran solo unos cuantos kilómetros, ahí estaba un auto, un fantástico Audi R8

-¿Alice que pasa?, le pregunte… ¿Qué pasara?, le pregunte atropelladamente mientras me introducía al auto con bella en brazos y ella arrancaba el motor

-La ah mordido, la serpiente, gimoteaba ella…cuando gagueo...cuando veníamos por ti tuve una visión, ella se tropezaba y había mucha sangre, bella moría, era muy tarde para salvarla o convertirla en vampiro, después había una foto de la familia menos tu y bella…PERO ESO DESAPARECIO me grito ella, pues no se tropezó , una serpiente muy venenosa la mordió dijo ella sollozando sin lagrimas, pude ver por el retrovisor*, que su expresión cambio y volvió rápidamente a su expresión normal

-¿Qué viste?, le pregunte, no si ni por qué me esforzaba en preguntar si podía leer sus pensamientos, pero aún así ella me respondió

-Bella va a morir, si no llegamos pronto, dijo---Borrón--- no si vamos a llegar pero…no va a hacer humana.

-APRESURATE ALICE, LE GRITE…HAS QUE VALGA LA PENA TENER ESTE AUTO

Íbamos a unos 200 kilómetros por hora…y subiendo -NO LLEGAREMOS A DONDE CARLISLE EDWARD…TENEMOS QUE IR A UN HOSPITAL DE AQUÍ!, me grito

-Pues hazlo, ve al hospital, cambiamos de rumbo

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que llegamos al hospital...rápidamente la bajamos del coche y llamamos a una enfermera, la ingresaron a urgencias no dejaron entrar ni Alice ni a mi…

-¿Señor? ¿Sabe usted que serpiente era? me pregunto la enfermera en el idioma nata…agradecía saberlo

-Eh no se…era grande muy grande…tendría un metro o dos de tamaño…era brillante…roja o anaranjada…no lo sé bien, le dije

-Está bien ¿Recuerda algo más?

Negué con la cabeza

-Haremos lo que podemos, me dijo antes de irse y entrar por la puerta de urgencias

Haremos…yo creo que todas le haríamos un favor a ese bombonaso, pensaba la enfermera

Todo pasaba tan rápido a mi alrededor, había dos niños discutiendo, Alice hablando con Carlisle contándole lo sucedido, me pareció entender que Carlisle decía que tenia contactos y bella seria trasferida a Washington pero no estoy seguro, las enfermeras miraban y solo podían hablar cosas inapropiadas sobre mí, así que bloqueé cualquier pensamiento, aunque esto significaba no saber qué pasaba con bella

Rin-Rin-Rin… suena una alarma, alerta roja, alerta roja en urgencias…decía aquella voz por el altoparlante, desbloquee los pensamientos

-¿Crees que sobreviva?

-Está muy mal

-Hay mucho veneno en su organismo, no creo que despierte

-Lo más seguro es que no despierte nunca mas

-Solo un milagro podría salvarla

-Al menos no soy yo el que tengo que decirle a sus familiares

Cientos de pensamientos llegaban a mi desde esa sala…ninguno positivo

-¿Señor? Interrumpió una enfermera… ¿Usted es hijo del doctor Cullen?

-Si le respondí fríamente.

-Está de acuerdo con el traslado de la señorita

Solo asentí

-El helicóptero vendrá en 10 minutos ¿irán con ella?

-Claro, le dije yo mirándola por primera vez

Pobre, tiene una cara terrible, que triste que no podamos hacer nada por él, pensó la enfermera.

-Está bien me dijo…se fue pensando en si Bella sobreviviría.

-Edward, me llamo Alice

-DIME QUE VA A DESPERTA…DIME ALICE DIMELO, le grite

-No lo sé, y comenzamos a sollozar juntos abrazados como aquel día en mi habitación en Alaska

_**Retrovisor*: Espejo en la parte delantera de un auto…que permite apreciar las distancias y los objetos en la parte trasera.**_

_**Si me adelante un día…ando bastante aburrida en vacaciones…y entusiasmada con mis historias…no saben cuanto agradezco los review, los alertas y los favoritos a todos GRACIAS**_

_**Si este capítulo es bastante lindo al principio pero se vuelve muy triste…lo lamento lo hice lo mejor que pude pero no me salió del todo bien…aún así espero que les guste…tranquilos que no saben qué pasa con bella**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Despertara? ¿Por que Alice no puede ver si bella despierta? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D)**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia o inquietud es recibida**_

_**Suerte...besos…cuídense…nos leemos…DANNY**_


	12. TODO VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDADO CASI

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back,**_

_**---: Diálogos**_

**EDWARD POV:**

Habíamos sido trasladados hasta un hospital en Washington, y de ahí al hospital de forks, no se cual, sólo sé que toda la familia estaba allí, estaban amigos del instituto, hasta Charlie.

-¿Carlisle?, le dije cuando salía de la sala donde estaba Bella

-¿Estará bien?, le pregunte dudoso

-Pues no lo está ahora y simplemente se fue

Era devastador, todo era devastador, Todo volvía a repetirse por buscarme ella ahora estaba así, por eso solo por eso, sentí la presión en el pecho, la sensación en la garganta de llorar aunque sabía que para mí era imposible, no entendía como…como las cosas podían ser así, como podía ella amarme porque lo dijo ¿no?...aunque podía estar mintiendo como yo cuando le dije todo lo contrario en el bosque…la sensación volvía, era Horrible

-Edward, me llamo Alice, tengo una noticia para ti, ya sea porque no puedo ver a Bella.

BELLA POV:

Dolor, dolor era peor que una mordida de vampiro le dije a Edward y me deje llevar por el dolor.

----

Desperté o al menos sentí que lo hacía, era todo tan blanco, tan suave, tan lindo, una hermosa pradera eso era una pradera pero el cielo no era azul..Era…blanco todo era blanco o casi todo, el suelo era verde.

Había alguien a unos metros de mí, no diferenciaba si era mujer o hombre, si era alto o bajo solo veía que era una persona…Ahí me di cuenta que era un sueño o algo así, y sentí la sensación de deja vu.

-Bella…Bella, se oía la voz a lo lejos, Bella te encuentras bien?...Bella estamos aquí por ti, despierta

Y la voz se volvía cercana, pero la persona en el extremo del prado se alejaba…más cada vez mas hasta que todo volvió a ser negro…Todo se desvaneció de nuevo

EDWARD POV:

-Edward Carlisle dijo que ahora se encuentra estable, era una serpiente muy venenosa, es positivo que respire por sus propios medios…Pero esta inconsciente, no responde a los medicamente…ella debe decidir despertar, por eso no puedo ver su futuro…porque no ah decido despertar…es una especie de coma, me dijo Alice sin mirarme, no quería que viera su expresión y al intentar ver sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados.

-No, gemí…esto es mi culpa dije

-NO, NO ES TU CULPA, me grito Alice, solo estaba la parte del bosque equivocada, se topo con la serpiente equivocada.

-Alice…¿Ya puedo verla?

-SI ya puedes verla, háblale, dijo Carlisle que eso ayudaba.

Me pare rápidamente y me apresure a la habitación 222, tremendo número, al entrar.

Ella estaba tendida en la camilla, un poco mas pálida de lo normal, tenía varios tubos saliendo de ella, intravenosas pensé, era ella tan real, sentí su calor desde la puerta, olía como ella, pero ahora ella realmente no estaba allí, su mente estaba divagando en alguna parte de donde no quería salir

Me acerque a la cama y me arrodille a un lado sostuve su mano, suave , delicada, olí su aroma y simplemente comenzó a sollozar.

-Bella, mi vida…por favor, despierta…despierta por que te necesitamos…despierta para estar con ellos que están afuera esperándote, para vivir tu vida COMO HUMANA, para gozar de todo lo que te falta por vivir, Despierta

Sentí un apretón, pequeño, débil, pero era un apretón, me entusiasme.

-Bella cariño, vuelve a hacerlo…y ahí estaba volví a sentirlo

-Eso así mi amor, ahora abre tus ojos, le dije esperanzado

-Edward eres tú, dijo una voz familiar, una voz que siempre reconocería, estaba débil, entrecortada, pero era su voz, después abrió lentamente los ojos, pestaño y aquellos ojos marrones se fijaron en mí, sin verme en realidad.

-Si corazón soy yo, le respondí

-¿Qué paso?, me dijo aquella voz cansada débil

-Shitt!!, la calle, no hables, relájate.

Me pare rápidamente y grite Carlisle, en pocos minutos Carlisle cruzaba la puerta y examinaba a Bella, todo volvía a pasar en cámara rápida como si presionaras la tecla de un control, como había sucedido el día en que ingresamos a Bella al hospital.

Yo no me movía, estaba ahí a su lado mientras Carlisle la examina, mientras todos los Cullen entraba, mientras Charlie la saludaba efusivamente, raro en el, mientras los pocos compañeros del instituto, Ángela, Jessica, Ben y Mike (Este último poco de mi agrado), estos le sonreía y hablaban, mientras todo pasaba yo no me moví ni un milímetro, solo observaba.

Esme convenció a Charlie de ir a descansar ahora que su hija había despertado, además tenía que decirle a Renne que no viajara ya, los amigos del instituto después de comprobar el estado de Bella se despidieron y se fueron, los Cullen tenían que guardad las apariencias así que se fueron a "descansar" a casa, al final solo estábamos Carlisle, yo y Bella en un profundo sueño.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres, me dijo Carlisle, Pero ahora ella estará bien, me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Me quedara le dije, mientras el salía por la puerta.

---

-Mmm, se removió, ahora en sueños

-No te vayas, por favor gimoteo, no Edward no te vuelvas a ir, si te ves mátame, sus palabras aunque en sueños me dolieron me atravesaron y aplastaron, ella prefería morir antes de que me volviera a ir y aunque sabía que estaba soñando le dije

-Nunca te volveré a dejar, lo juro

-Gracias Edward es bueno oírlo, me dijo

-Has mejora tu forma de mentir, me lo creí, le dije

-Ya sabes, me dijo mientras volteaba para mirarme , con un poco de práctica seré una actriz experta.

-Lo serás, le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le empezaba a cantar su nana

-Duerme Bella, No te dejare lo juro, le dije mientras su respiración se hacía más lenta, pausada.

--------

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Bella despertó, todo ah vuelto a la normalidad, exceptuando que Charlie me odia, literalmente, y bella está seriamente castigada hasta terminar la graduación.

Bella se recupero totalmente la única muestra de la mordedura son dos pequeñas cicatrices, mas para su colección.

Todos volvimos al instituto y no tenemos intenciones actuales de dejarlo, la vida(para los humanos y ahora vampiros) vuelve a la normalidad.

----- EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA, UN LINDO TRIO----

EDWARD POV:

Iba con Bella en la camioneta, ella tenía un trabajo en la tienda de los papas de Mike, y la había recogido…pero cuando llegamos a su casa un olor inundo mi nariz, era horrible

-Jacobo, grito ella bajándose del auto mientras le daba un abrazo al muchacho alto y musculoso con expresión seria en la cara.

-¿Bella?...Necesito hablar, pero no contigo con él.

¿El necesitaba hablar conmigo?... y cuando leí su mente todo quedo claro

-Hola querido chupasangre, me dijo en tono despectivo

-Perrito, le dije yo con una sonrisa

-El tratado, me comenzó a decir el pero lo interrumpí

- Esta todo controlado

-¿Podría alguien explicarme que pasa?, pregunto Bella con el seño fruncido

-Bueno Bella, tu amigo Jacobo acaba de entrar en el mundo de lo sobrenatural, UN HOMBRE LOBO, le dije mientras en su rostro aparecía una cara de "ya me lo veía venir"

_**Hola personas en el mundo que hablan español u otro idioma…SI E SMUY TRISTE, SE ACABO, IPSO FACTO, TARATABU, si la historia acaba aquí pero miren el lado positivo hay continuación les puse un pequeñísimo adelanto…pero ¿díganme si no se ve chévere?, todavía no sé cuando la publicare, pero es seguro que existirá próximamente.**_

_**A tanto para decir, bueno pues decir mis gracias a todas aquellas personas que se pasaron por mi historia una vez, dos veces o que la leyeron toda, aquellas que empezaron conmigo o la encontraron después, a todas las que me dejaron review, me colocaron el favoritos o me pusieron alertas, porque todo esto es lo que hizo posible esta historia…y aunque no sea la historia más visitada, ni la de mas review, es un gran logro para mi terminarla y saber que algunas personas les intereso y a otras hasta les gusto**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y NO PODIA TERMINAR SIN MI FRACE:**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D)**_

_**Muchísimas gracias todos lo que hicieron posible el fic, a mis amigas del cole que me soportaron hablando de ella, a lauriz que siempre me dio ideas (aunque no muy útiles) a esteban por sus ideas y aportes, a Tuto por su animo… a todas las lectoras…las adoro**_

_**SUERTE… DANNY…NOS LEEMOS =D**_

-


End file.
